


Lucky

by izzybelledot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Card Games, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Games, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Relationships: Allan & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Claude & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Lucky

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t. There has to be another way!”

“I’m sorry.”

Marinette places down her card, fighting a grin. “Uno.”

“GOD-DAMMIT, MARI.”

Groans echo through the room, cards are thrown down on the table. Allan just glares at her, still shocked at her winning streak. “How. How are you unbeatable at all card, board, and video games?”

Marinette offered a sheepish shrug. “I mean, I suck at go fish.”

“How do you suck at go fish?”

“I always overthink it.”

Claude laughed, stretching back to grab some chips off her chaise. “That's our Mari. Can kick but at all games, except the one that most people know how to play at six years old.”

Marinette pouted at him, grabbing a handful of popcorn to chuck at him. He dove forward to catch one in his mouth with a victorious smirk. 

“Seriously, Marinette. Maybe you should enter competitions- earn some cash.”

“I don’t really need more money,” Marinette chuckled, gathering up the strewn cards into a neat stack. “I have more than enough commission money honestly.”

“Yeah, because you’re an actual celebrity,” Allegra pointed out. 

“I’m not a-“

“Marinette _fucking _Dupain-Cheng you literally have a Wikipedia page dedicated to you, you’re a celebrity.”__

__Marinette breathed out a huff of air in disagreement but doesn’t bother to continue the argument. She sticked the rest of the cards in the box before turning back to Allan. “Anything else you want to try my skills against?”_ _

__“It’s just your Ladybug luck, I swear.”_ _

__“I thought you didn’t believe in luck.”_ _

__“I believe in luck more then I believe you would actually be trying to beat us at this point?”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__Allan smirked at her, a lazy drawl edging on his voice. “You’d feel too bad to really try after beating us so much. So you’re not winning fully on purpose."_ _

__“That actually makes sense,” Allegra admitted. “Marinette’s too soft.”_ _

__“Am not!”_ _

__“Marinette, you’re a marshmallow.”_ _

__"I don't see how that makes-"_ _

__Marinette stopped, seeing all her friends snickering at her._ _

__"Sorry, Mari. You're soft," Claude snickered, tossing more snacks into the air._ _

__Marinette just pouted at them, wholly unconvinced. "Why do I like you all again?"_ _

__"I mean, I'm cute," Claude shrugged._ _

__"I'm the voice of reason," Allan paused at Allegra's glare. "Sometimes."_ _

__"And I help you not be a doormat," Allegra finished with a smirk._ _

__The group dissolved into giggles._ _

__"You're dead to me."_ _

__"Uh-huh."_ _

__"I'm serious."_ _

__"Definitely believe you, Mari."_ _

__"I hate you."_ _

__Claude gasped, flinging himself dramatically across the space to wrap Marinette in a crushing hug. "Oh, Mari! I know you could never mean such cruel words!"_ _

__"Let me goooo-"_ _

__"It's okay, Mari! I forgive you, I'll keep you close so you don't forget how much I love you!"_ _

__"ALLEGRA, HELP!!"_ _

__Allegra just smiled as Claude ruffled Marinette's hair up. "Like the view from here!"_ _

__Allan took pity on her, shoving Claude off her and pulling her back to her seat. "You alright there?"_ _

__"I couldn't breathe."_ _

__"Is that so?"_ _

__"It is _so _so."___ _

____Allegra snorted, pulling out a normal deck of cards. "Alright, alright. We're all so very glad that Marinette didn't die via _hugging. _Now, we're trying to see if Marintete's luck extends to all games. So we're playing speed, now."___ _ _ _

______The group reconvened as Allegra began to deal out the cards. Allan was all business now, furiously mumbling to himself. "If you win this, I might just quit."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Seriously Marinette, only we would put up with your stupid Ladybug luck. You're lucky we found you before anyone with nefarious purposes did," Allegra jabbed her in the ribs._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marinette just smiled, looking at her friends fondly. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
